Kiss and Kill
by ExasperateMe
Summary: The flirtationship of two enemies.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: The chick is not Teresa Stowe (aka the stitch in the movie) -but I imagine they're related. The characters don't have names -but yes the chick's a stitch and the guy's a mover.

* * *

><p><strong>London<strong>

Running. Always running. And now they've finally caught up with him.

He's trapped in an alley-way. He turns around to look at his pursuer.

It's a woman; immaculately dressed in a business dress and heels. Her hair is up like something out of a black and white movie and she's wearing pearls.

If it were anyone else he'd be worried about them being in this type of neighborhood. But he knows who she works with so he's more afraid for anyone who approaches her.

She smirks. Her voice is a silky whisper. "Well hello there."

"So what now? Is this the part were a dozen Division guys come out and ambush me to take me to some secret lab?"

The smirk hasn't left her face. Her hands are clasped behind her back and she takes slow, deliberate, cat-like steps toward him.

"Not exactly."

Her arm swings forward. There's a gun in her hand and she shoots.

He loses count after the first two bullets hit him.

He's on the floor bleeding out in the alley. The only thing he can see is the pitch black sky and a bright street light.

He can see her outline now. She's leaning over him and incredibly close. Her hands are on his chest and roaming over his wounds.

His body convulses. It feels like he's being rearranged from the inside-out.

He's ready to pass out but he feels better for some reason.

"There –I've stitched you up." He can feel her run a finger down his forehead and nose, passed his lips, until she reaches his chin. She moves his head with that one finger, to a position that she likes. "Now I can break you anytime I want."


	2. Chapter 2

**Russia**

He's sitting at a bar, on his second shot of vodka, when someone takes the seat beside him.

He doesn't have to look to know who it is.

It's her scent. The same scent he hasn't been able to get out of his head since he woke up in an alley in England to find that his pockets had been picked and his shoes were missing.

"You going to take me in this time or just shoot me again?"

He can hear the smirk on her face. "No –not this time."

He turns his head to look at her. "So? What do you want with me?"

"We're looking for someone. A watcher. You know him."

"You must be all sorts of crazy if you think I'm going to help you."

She turns her body to look at him. The smirk is gone but there's satisfaction in her voice. "I can fix you. I can break you. I can bring you back from the edge of death –or I can put you there." She smirks, shrugs, and looks away. "The choice is yours really."

He's not sure what to say because she's right. He doesn't want to help Division but he also doesn't want it to be him they take in.

Her head is still facing the other way but her eyes dart to his.

The smirk is still on her face. "Of course I know other ways of getting you to talk."


	3. Chapter 3

**France**

He's trying to pawn his watch in broken French and failing.

The shop door opens and both he and the owner turn to look. It's her.

She assesses the scene before her and walks over to them. She doesn't bother to look at him, but speaks in rapid French to the owner. He isn't sure what she says.

The guy takes the watch and hands him a thick wad of Euros.

She turns and walks out the door. He follows closely behind, stuffing the cash in his pocket.

They walk in silence until they reach a park; they stop and he breaks it.

"Is today the day or do you want me to hand someone else over?"

She's smirking. That's a good sign. "I know better than to ask for your assistance –you'll just warn them again. Can't I just want the pleasure of your company?"

He snorts. "You don't strike me as the type of woman who wants to hang out at a park for no reason."

"I don't want your help with capture. I just want information."

He knows what her threats will be. And he knows she'll follow through.

"What do you want to know?"

They're facing each other. Her smirk turns into a smile. She puts her hands on his shoulders and they go lower –to where she's stitched him.

"I really do own you, don't I."

It's not a question and he doesn't say anything because yeah –she kind of does.


	4. Chapter 4

**Canada **

He's at a bus station. He's just bought a ticket to the states and he's ready to help take down Division.

He walks out of the cashier's office and sees her standing by a bench.

He takes a deep breath and walks to her.

She speaks first. "They aren't happy."

"Division never is."

"Are you ready? The next time we meet it won't be like all the other times."

"Are _you_?"

She smirks. This time it doesn't look right.

"It's kill or be killed. And believe me –I've killed a lot of people."

He doesn't know how to respond to that. He's never seriously considered killing her. And as much as he'd like to think that she _couldn't _–he's not sure if she'll kill him when the time comes.

"So this is it, huh? Good bye until we have to kill each other?"

"Yes."

She's never looked more beautiful.

"Good bye."

"Good bye."


	5. Chapter 5

**New York**

He wonders if she asked to be the one to face him.

There's a gun by her feet. He moves it so it's up in the air and trained at her head.

She smirks and takes slow, deliberate, cat-like steps toward him. He doesn't pull the trigger.

She's standing in front of him, less than an arms length away. She could reach out and break him anytime she wants. She doesn't move –just stands there looking at him and smirking.

"Remember what I said –kill or be killed?"

"I don't want to have to kill you."

"Do it. Kill me. Put the barrel to my head and pull the trigger –but kiss me first. I want you to put your lips on mine."

This isn't where he thought this was going. He doesn't want to kill her.

"What?"

"Kiss me and then kill me."

"I can't do that."

"I know."

She reaches out and puts her lips on his.

* * *

><p>AN: I'm ending it with a cliff hanger because that's what the movie did (what ever happened to the tv show they were planning?) -but my gut tells me they don't kill each other.


End file.
